vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jericho (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Jericho= |-|Red Demon Blood= Summary Jericho is a Holy Knight apprentice and a former member of Hendrickson's New Generation Holy Knights. Desperate for power and the chance to prove her strength to her older brother Gustaf, she accepted Red Demon blood from Hendrickson. She became a recurring enemy for the Seven Deadly Sins, ultimately transforming into a demonic abomination after Hendrickson caused the demon blood to awaken. She was saved by Ban, losing her demon-granted power and becoming an ally of the Sins. After her brother's death, she finally awakened her own magic power, which she inherited from her brother. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-B | Likely 7-B | 7-B Name: Jericho Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Her sword negates up to Mid-High regeneration | Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely City Block level (As an apprentice holy knight she should be comparable to Twigo) | Likely City level (Injured unarmed Ban and is comparable to Pre-Training Guila) | City level (Defeated numerous lesser demons using her ice, including Orange Demons. Comparable to Post-Training Guila) Speed: Likely Superhuman movement speed (Comparable to Twigo) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pre-Training Guila) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Post-Training Guila) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely City Block Class | Likely City Class | Unknown Durability: Likely City Block level | Likely City level (Withstood Guila's explosion while they were trapped in Griamore's barrier) | City level (Withstood attacks from numerous lesser demons such as Orange Demons and Red Demons and kept fighting. Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: Very high. Kept fighting against many lesser demons even while severely injured and drained. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters via magic. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Jericho is a skilled fighter and magic user, to the point of being more powerful than an average Holy Knight even after just unlocking her magic power. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Fang After the death of her brother Gustaf, Jericho manifested ice magic very similar to his Ice Fang power. She has shown the ability to freeze multiple enemies at once in large blocks of ice, defeating numerous lesser demons. File:JerichoIce1.png|Freezes Orange Demon File:JerichoIce2.png|Freezes Red Demon Red Demon Blood After consuming Red Demon blood, Jericho's physical abilities increased drastically, allowing her to effectively use her skilled swordsmanship. After Ban removed the seed within her, she lost the boost given by the demon blood. Sword: Jericho was given a special sword that was able to prevent Ban's regeneration through unknown means. The sword was said to be of a similar quality to Sacred Treasures. * Godspeed Bone Crusher: Jericho lunges at her opponent at extremely fast speeds, but the actual technique was interrupted by Diane. * Godspeed Cross Slash: Jericho slashes repeatedly at extremely high speeds, making a checkerboard pattern of air slashes. File:StopsBanRegen.png|Sword negates Ban's regeneration File:GodspeedBoneCrusher.png|Godspeed Bone Crusher File:GodspeedCrossSlash.png|Godspeed Cross Slash Key: Base | Red Demon Blood | After awakening her magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7